Elevator Safety Guidelines
Due to a number of recent incidents, we request that all customers observe the following guidelines when riding in the elevators. Thanks. The Management. ---- Do not overload the elevator; only ten people are allowed in the elevator at any one time. Do be prepared to give up your space for elderly and disabled passengers. Do not smoke in the elevator. Do not press buttons multiple times. Do not depress and hold the buttons. Do be polite and courteous to all other passengers. Do not attempt to tamper with the electronics or the lighting. Do not hold open the doors. Do know your destination before you embark in the elevator. Do not attempt to open the doors while the elevator is in motion. Do not attempt to open the access panels on the roof or floor. Do not press the emergency help button outside of a genuine emergency. Do not press the fire alarm outside of a genuine fire. Do not bring bicycles or pushchairs into the elevator. Do not bring open food or drink into the elevator. Do respect other passengers personal space. Do pay attention to the floor indications. Do not drop litter in the elevator. Do not leave chewing gum in the elevator. Do keep bags and possessions on you at all times while in the elevator. Do not leave bags unattended in the elevator. Do not allow children under the age of sixteen to ride the elevator unaccompanied. Do ignore any screeching or thumping you hear outside the elevator; it's just the brakes. Do not bring dogs in the elevator. Do use the handrail, if available. Do not vandalize the elevator. Do not leave muddy footprints in the elevator. Do ignore the flickering lights. Do not look at the floor indicator if it starts to display words instead of numbers. Do not touch the lights; they can overheat. Do not touch any of the hand prints on the walls or ceiling; once you get the ink on your fingers it never washes off. Do not look at the reflections of passengers who aren't there; they find it most disconcerting. Do not press buttons for floors you do not need to go to. Do enjoy our wide range of elevator music. Do stand clear of the doors while they are opening or closing. Do not get out on floors that don't exist; the corridors tend to keep looping round forever. Do not use the elevator in the event of a fire; take the stairs. Do not listen to the voices. Do not use the trade elevator; it is for staff only and it doesn't stop on any floors. Do realize they are all in your head. Do not jump while in the elevator. Do report any passengers who may be compromising the safety of others to staff immediately. Do not look at the shape in your peripheral vision, especially if you are alone in the elevator. Do not shake the elevator while it is in motion. Do stop pressing the help button; help isn’t coming. Do not scream; remember, other guests are trying to sleep! Category:Weird Category:Beings